The Secret Life of Cho
by iloveethementalisttt
Summary: mkay. if youve read my stories before, you should have seen this one coming. so you ask yourself: What does Kim Ball Cho do when he gets home from work? Here is your answer, my friends. Song is Eye of the Tigerr :


**A/N: alright. if youve read my stories, you must have seen this coming. yes, its one for my homeboyyyy Kim Ball Cho. i hope its good. Beta Fishiee credits go to Habeous Corpus. reviews will make me sooo happpy. and the more reviews means faster stories!**

**Disc-Claimer!!: (or whatever you thought it said) haha, uhh, if i owned the mentalist, this is what would happen at the end of every episode. but a different song, and different boxers. **

"Im going home." Kimball Cho sighed.

Lisbon smiled at him, and told him to get a good nights rest.

Everyone knew Cho was a rather dull man; he always wore the same expressionless look on his face, his eyes never lit up, and he almost never smiled or frowned. So everyone automatically assumed he was the same at home. He would be the same, right?

*later that night*

Kimball slides through the hallway in his playboy boxers, and long white socks. He yelled a loud cheer as he slid into another table in the kitchen. He reached for his ipod, picked a song, and put it back on the ihome. He began to sing very loudly along with the music.

**Risin' up, back on the street  
Did my time, took my chances  
Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet  
Just a man and his will to survive.**

He jumped onto the sofa, and played the air guitar. His black hair had been spiked up, and he was rocking out in a hyper way that nobody had seen before.

**So many times, it happens too fast  
You change your passion for glory  
Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past  
You must fight just to keep them alive.**

He stuck his tongue out and began to rock like a scream-o concert. He jumped off the couch and slid across the room on his knees, and ninja rolled into a standing position just in time for the chorus.

**It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight  
Risin' up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watchin' us all with the eye of the tiger.**

He did a short guitar solo, and hopped over to the kitchen table. He climbed a chair and jumped onto the table, then dropped to his knees before the next verse.

**Face to face, out in the heat  
Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry  
They stack the odds 'til we take to the street  
For we kill with the skill to survive.**

He put one foot on the back of the chair below him, and one on the flat part and pushed, so the chair fell on his back as he held up his arms in a rock on sign. He kicked open the hallway door to his apartment and ran out to the halls. Arms touching either wall, he whooped as he sprinted down the hall in just his boxers and socks.

**It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight  
Risin' up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watchin' us all with the eye of the tiger.**

He sprinted back into the room and rocked his air guitar for the last verse.

**Risin' up, straight to the top  
Have the guts, got the glory  
Went the distance, now I'm not gonna stop  
Just a man and his will to survive**

**It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight  
Risin' up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watchin' us all with the eye of the tiger.**

Exhausted, he flopped onto the couch and fell asleep, panting, and still in the playboy boxers and now very dirty white socks.

*the next morning*

Cho mumbled a hello to everyone before sitting down at his desk. They all returned it, then went back to work.

"Good morning, Cho. How was your night?" Lisbon asked.

He shrugged at her, and kept the monotone voice.

"You know, same old same old."

**A/N: well? tell me if i should write more like this, and a variety of characters and songs you would like to see? lemmmmmme know!**


End file.
